Painful Tears
by Lawiet11
Summary: When Dr.CR-SO1 finishes an operation, Maria said things she shouldn't have to him causing CR-SO1 to have a mental breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

This cold, dark room engulfs my thoughts in sadness and grief. I know that I didn't do it… in my heart; I wouldn't do in a million years. To kill people is so unlike my well-being that it makes me sick to be accused of this crime. I remember waking up on the floor then to see blood; so much of it….and dead bodies. My mind was so unclear. Why was I here? I look around to see if anyone knew what happened or in any case, alive. A middle-age man and police run towards me and I'm really relieved to see someone. They suddenly ask me questions and I didn't know what was going on…a bit overwhelming if you ask me. I realized that I was the only one alive….Did I do this? They handcuffed me and took me to a prison cell. I kept thinking, "I didn't kill all those people, right?'' The truth is what I really wanted. I was then taken to trial and they kept asking me things. I don't know what was going on! I couldn't even remember my name! I was sentenced to 250 years in prison for committing a biochemical attack on Cumberland College.

I sit in this cell waiting for the next operation. I am a surgeon apparently so by operating on people for a short time, I can get 5 years off my sentence. I really don't care about the deal because taking care of people is fun but years of my sentence are nice. At this hospital, I'm handcuffed at all times except for when I'm operating and I live in a 0 degree temperature room, to make sure I don't kill anyone. I also met a couple of people at Resurgam where I currently operated. Dr. Hank Freebird, a really strong looking man that rumor has it, takes care of the flowers in the hospital's garden. He is a nice person who welcomed me the first time we met. He knew that I was a criminal and that makes it even more surprising. Dr. Gabriel Cunningham, a person who is hard to figure out and he also visit my cell often. Dr. Tomoe Tachibana, a really smart woman who is very kind to others and part of a powerful clan. She is really nice to talk with. Maria Torres, a loud woman who doesn't like people who get in her way. In my opinion, she is sometimes really scary.

"It's time to start the operation, Dr….uh" I look to see Dr. Tachibana in my cell. "You can call me, CR-S01." Her expression changes with my answer. "Don't you dislike that name? What's your real name?" I'm so surprised and I look down in guilt. My heart is suddenly filled with sadness and I want to cry but I'm expression less. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me!" I look up and see her face so concerned. "It's alright. Let's start the operation." She nods and we head to the OR. "Make the first incision on the center of the chest, Dr. CR-S01."I shake my head, "I do dislike the name so please call me Dr. CR." She smiles and nods. Time slowly passes and the operation is successful. "Great job, Dr." "No, thank you for your support." We walk to the hallway so I can go back to my cell when Maria runs towards me.

"You monster! You kill so many people! Even CHILDREN!" She grabs my shirt tighter. Her words pierced my mind and my emotions begin to form. "Bastard! You better remember!" She punches me in the cheek and I fall onto the cold tile floor. Dr. Cunningham restrains Maria and Dr. Tachibana knells next to me. I breakdown and let the tears run down my face. "Dr.? It's alright." I scream all of my sadness out. It made everyone stop and look at me in complete worry. I then curl myself in a ball and cry. "I-I-I didn't do it! I don't want to live with this guilt anymore. I-I-I….DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! NO MORE! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! PLEASE! No…more." My body is so overwhelmed and I feel cold. "It's ok, I believe you! Maria didn't mean it." Her sweet voice seems to drift away as my world begins to turn into darkness. "No…no…please...no…I'm sorry...don't hate me, father...mother…don't hurt me, please…I-I" "Dr. Cunningham! He is losing consciousness!" I hear his footsteps toward me. "What! Hey, can you hear me!" I slowly look at him and feel myself fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Dr. Cunningham examine while lifting CR off the ground.

"Damn! He passed out!"

I feel him panting hard and he looks so pale.

"He is burning up! This is really serious!"

He looks at me and his eyes are filled with worry. He carries CR and takes him to a spare room so he can stabilize.

"That scream was filled with so much….distress." Hank said with seriousness.

I looked at Maria and I could see anger in her eyes.

"Maria! Why did you say that to him!"

"He killed so many people and he doesn't remember at all!"

"That doesn't give you the right to say things like that to him! Look at him! Your outburst causes him to have a breakdown and now he's in critical condition!"

Her eyes softened. "Dr. Tachibana, your right. I'm sorry that happened."

I nodded. "Let's wait in the conference room for Dr. Cunningham." Hank and Maria nodded and we head to that location.

We all sat there for about an hour; waiting. Then, he walked into the room and closed the door. "How is he?"

I asked. He sat down and looked at all of us with seriousness in his face.

"He is stable but in critical condition. I had to put an oxygen mask on him to get his breathing normal. His fever was dangerously high and is still at that level."

I was shocked and so was everyone else. Hank then asked, "Anything else?"

Gabe nodded and said, "I was examining him and he had many scars on his body."

"Do you think they were self-inflicted?" Maria asked with concern. "No. I looked up his family history through his prison number but his name was unknown. His parents were alcoholics and started to abuse him at age 13. The reasons were that he got sick often and spent a lot of money on hospital bills so they blamed him. This is all he could remember about his past."

"What! You're joking!" Maria yelled.

"No, and to make it worse, his parents then died in a car accident about 3 years later. He was sent to an orphanage and was adopted but no one knows who did."

The room was filled with silence. How could someone go through all of that?

"Well, let's go check on him." Hank said and we headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: CR-SO1

My childhood memories are flashing back in my mind. They cloud my thoughts in darkness and I can't escape.

*Flashback*

_**Today I got sick again. I don't know why but I get fevers often. Mommy and Daddy scream at me**_

_**because my weak health. I want to run away and be free from this torture. "Mommy, why are you **_

_**mad? Did I do something wrong?" I ask hoping that they would calm down but my wish is never **_

_**granted. Daddy starts to hit me and I feel as if my insides are on fire. I start to cry and Daddy gets even **_

_**angrier. "Honey, leave the room. I need to teach our son a lesson."**__**Mommy leaves and Daddy locks **_

_**the door behind me. "You have cost us a fortune and you will suffer the ultimate punishment." Daddy **_

_**holds me down and starts to take off my clothes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I scream but my voice isn't **_

_**heard. I yell louder, "No! Not again! Please Daddy! I'm sorry!" My cries are totally ignored. He **_

_**successfully takes off all my clothes leaving me naked. Daddy starts to hurt me and touches me in my **_

_**private areas. I scream so hard that my throat burns. "I'm sorry! No! Stop! Stop! STOP!"**_

*End Flashback*

My eyes open quickly to escape the pain I had as a child. I wished that I had a better childhood but

dreams like that fade away. I look around the room and realize that I am in a hospital. I begin to relax as

I know that I am safe for now. I wipe the sweat on my face with my sleeve and move the hair sticking on

my forehead. I have a feeling that I have a fever. I know that I was in Resurgam but why am I the one on

a hospital bed? I breathe in deeper and realize that an oxygen mask is on my face. I am too tired to

remove it. I begin to fade in the world of dreams when a voice calls my name. My eyes shot wide open

once more. My vision focuses again and it's . "Hey, kid. Did you have a nice nap?" I'm so

confused. "What happened?" looks at me with surprise, "You don't remember?" I shook

my head "no" for I had no clue. "You collapsed earlier. Maria yelled and you had a breakdown. Right

now, you have a high fever so you need to rest." I nod and hug the pillow tighter as my memory was

coming back.

"Hey, why did you scream when she yelled at you?" I bite my lip to hide the truth from

escaping my lips. "I don't remember." I lied. He nods, "Alright, kid! Tell me later when you remember. I come to check-up on you later." He closes the door and my eyes begin to close. Darkness covers my

eyesight and I fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V Gabriel Cunningham

Something is wrong with that kid and I don't like it. The look in his eyes was fear and anguish almost if he wanted to run away. God! I hate this! I have a feeling he is hiding something from me. "RONI, I want everything about the kid's

history even restricted information and read it to me." "Yes, Doctor Cunningham but-" I gave that computer a hard look and it decided to shut up. I bite onto my cigarette hard as I'm getting frustrated. This is so stupid. If Maria would

have shut her damn mouth, this would have never- "Doctor, I collected all the data about CR-SO1" I nod. "Alright, read it."

" The patient's name is CR-SO1. Male, age: 25 His real name is unknown. He was convicted of the Cumberland Collage incident and has a 250 year sentence. He is currently working at Resurgam as a surgeon. As a child, his parents were

alcoholics and abused him because he was always a very sick child. The medical bills were expensive and punished him through physical and mental abuse. He also stated that he was raped several times by his father. His parents died

when he was 16 and was later adopted that same year." Are you serious? His father did **that** to him! This is worse than I thought. I'm going to lose it. Dammit Maria! I have to talk to him but I have to notify the rest of the team. "RONI,

call Tomoe, Maria and Hank for an emergency meeting and make it quick." "Yes, doctor. The meeting will begin in 5 minutes." I ran forgetting RONI to the conference room not knowing what to say.

I swear I almost broke the door down trying to get into this damn room. But none of that matters any more. This is serious and he is my friend. "We need to discuss something about the kid." Everyone seems to be shocked about what I

had just said. "Dr. Cunningham, is his heath declining?" asks Tomoe with a concerned look. "No, he is stable but I was looking at his history and found some restricted information." I clear my throat and stare at the glass table. This is crazy and so stupid.

"What is it, Gabe?" Hank says. "He was raped by his father." When I looked up, the faces of my friends could not be described. We sat for what was a good 5 minutes in pure and utter silence. All I could hear was my words echoing in my

head. I couldn't believe it. I know this happens a lot in the world but him. After all he went through, this as well. I don't understand why he would hide this for so long? How could anyone live with that without telling anyone. "Only once,

right?" Maria swallows. I look up and see everyone waiting for my answer. "No, many times." Silence. So tragic really. This is just like a T.V drama I watched last week. It was stupid really. No wonder that the critics gave it bad reviews.

"Maria, you will talk to him." Hank says to break to silence. "What? Why me?" "You caused this to happen and you need to help him out." Maria stands up quickly and yells, "No! It's not my fault! He collapsed by himself! I didn't do it! I

was only angry!" "I've had it. I've had it! I'VE HAD IT!" I slap Maria which causes everyone to stare at me. "Listen, I don't care if you like it or not but you caused him to remember things that he should have forgotten! The kid is really sick

and if he collapses again we might be able to save him! I'm not giving you a choice in the matter! Dammit Maria, stop being such a pain in the ass and do your job!"

P.O.V CR-SO1

For some reason, I feel weaker than earlier. I know I'm going to die soon. It might be better this way that I leave the world. I've been a patient at hospitals all my life and I guess I will die here as one. But, I wish it wasn't this way. I

really don't want to die alone. I climb out of bed and walk to hallway. I want to be outside one last time. Carefully, I sneak outside and I walk to the garden which is blanketed in snow. My memories of my childhood flash in my mind. All I

could remember are the bad times I had. Maybe that was my purpose in life. To experience every pain possible and to understand the true meaning of sorrow and grief. I can't feel the cool breeze anymore. My vision is bleary and it's

getting hard to breathe. Slowly my body is falling and I let it collapse on the cold ground. I can barely see anymore and I feel my heart giving out. This is what it must feel like to die. I'm going to be here alone. Why can I have a good

moment in my life? Why I'm I always alone and abandoned? I let the tears fall on the face. All I can ever do is cry. My life is meaningless and had no importance what so ever. My eyes feel heavy and it's harder to keep them open. I hear

voices from a distance and snowflakes fall on my face. Snowflakes are so pretty and beautiful. My eyes close shut and all I see is darkness.

P.O.V Maria Torres

I can't find him anywhere. Gabe is right for once in his life and because of that I didn't punch him in the face. CR isn't in his room and I searched everywhere. Then through the window, I see the garden and there he is. Why is he out

there! I watched as he collapsed right in front of me. I page everyone to go outside to the garden and I run there as fast as I could go. "Hey! Wake up!" I lift him off the ground. I don't get a response. No….No….he isn't dead. "Please,

wake up! Say something!" I close my eyes and try to hold back the tears. "M-Maria?" I open my eyes to the voice. "Hey! Stay awake! I'm getting you back to the hospital!" "I-I-It's over for me." "Stop joking around! You're going to be

fine." "Maria, I see it in your eyes." CR whispers. He's right but I won't believe it. I feel his body go limp in my arms. "No! No! Please don't die!" I hear footsteps. Gabe and Hank takes him puts CR on the stretcher. I can't get up from the

ground. It's all my fault. "Maria, let's go." Tomoe says and she helps me up. I want him to live. If he dies, I don't know anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V Tomoe Tachibana

The world has become silent as if darkness was surrounding our lives. Even the hospital has been consumed in wonder of what will happen. It has been 1 hour already and it feels like a lifetime. Maria left the

waiting room right after Gabe and Hank took him away and I'm sure she is taking this really hard. I decide to search for her to waste some time and to try to comfort her. But to my surprise, she was nowhere. Did

she leave the hospital? No, she wouldn't do that after what just happened. I was about to give up when I saw her against the wall in the surgical hallway. The same place where all of this had started.

"Maria."

P.O.V Maria Torres

_*Flashback*_

"_You killed so many people! Even children! You better remember what you did dammit!" "I didn't do it! I can't take it anymore just kill me!" _

_*End Flashback*_

My fingers make a tight grip in my hair to stop the echoes but it doesn't help. It's my entire fault. I was angry but I didn't think that he would react like that. I'm so stupid. Gabe was right. I should have shut my

mouth. If I have controlled myself, none of this would have ever-

"Maria." Tomoe's voice makes me jump.

"Tomoe, I didn't want this to happen."

"No one did but we can't change fate. Maria, what you did was wrong but does that mean he thinks that? Dr. CR is a kind-hearted person and even now he would blame himself."

Her words surprise me. How could he forgive me? The harsh words that I said were unforgiveable_. _

"Hey, why are two ladies so down? The kid's alive you know."

Our heads turn in unison. It's Gabe. "He is alright then?"

Tomoe asks. Gabe flashes a big smile.

"Yeah. He pulled through but we almost lost him a couple of times. The kid's a fighter. He's awake if you guys want to see him." I can't do it. I can't do it. "Maria!" they both yell. I run as fast as I can. This is still my

fault!

P.O.V CR-SO1

I'm so tired. Damn fever. It's been three days and Maria is still missing. I heard some of the nurses talking about Maria. I need to talk to her. Did I make her angry? I'm going to look. I slowly shift my legs from the

bed to the cold tile ground. I have to be careful that no one sees me. I have a good idea where she is. I sneak out to the hallway and search for the door to the roof. I quietly go up the stairs to the door. I step

outside and it's freezing. I see a woman in the distance and she hears me. The woman turns and it's Maria. She runs toward me as I fall to the ground. I should have brought a coat.

"Are you stupid!" She helps me up and puts my arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you outside! You should be resting!"

" Maria, I'm sorry if I made angry." She looks surprised. "Why are you apologizing? I should be saying that."

I turn my face away from her.

" If I wasn't a weak person, none of your suffering would have happened. All I have done is cause trouble for everyone. You don't need to say sorry."

We suddenly stop walking and she lightly punches me the arm.

" You must be really stupid. Everyone thinks that you are a big help and well you kind of complete our group of friends. Without you, it wouldn't feel the same."

We continue walking in silence to the door when, " Hey! If you ever tell anyone what I said, you a dead man you hear!"

I smile, "Yeah." Suddenly fireworks go off and fill the sky with color.

We enter the hospital and run into , "What are you doing!" I try to cover up with a lie but it's doesn't work.

"Maria!" She looks at Gabe with a death glare and turns to me smiling.

Then she starts yelling at him," Who cares what I was doing! You should get off your lazy ass and do something for once!" She turns to me," Happy New Years Eve!" and then punches him the face.

I couldn't help but smile.

_Happy New Years Eve, Maria._


	6. Chapter 6 alternate ending

P.O.V Tomoe Tachibana

After hours of waiting, Dr. Cunningham told me the news. He pulled me aside and I was shocked. They have done everything to save him but it's too late. I have to tell Maria but I don't have the strength.

My hands tighten on my oriental kimono. This is my ultimate test of honor.

"Tomoe? What happened?"

My body feels nervous and I don't know how to tell her. My mouth moves but not a word comes out.

"The kid's not going to make it."

\I turn my head quickly to the voice. "Gabe, what are you saying?" Maria asked with disbelief.

"You know what I just said! He is not going to hold up much longer!"

Maria sinks to the floor as his words echo in the hallway. "He wants to talk to you, Maria."

She quickly gets up from the floor. "I can't see him! I don't want to watch him die!" She starts to runs and I tightly grab her wrist.

"Let's go of me, Tomoe!"

"No! Maria, as his friend you need to be with him in his last moments! If you were going to die today, won't you be scared? He has been alone all his life and the least you can do is be by his side. This is not the

way of honor! I know he doesn't blame you. He told me himself! It's not your fault! Things happen for a reason! Don't ever abandon your friends under any circumstance!"

I let go of my grip as the room was filled with terrible silence. Maria slowly brings her hand to her side and she starts to tremble.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really…..scared."

I walk closer and hug Maria in a friendly embrace. "It's alright, let's go see him, ok?" She nods and we walk toward his room.

P.O.V Maria Torres

I slowly open the door not knowing what to expect. I'm shocked to how weak he looks. He has wires coming from everywhere possible. The vitals slowly beep in my head and I hear his weak breathing from his

oxygen mask. I grab a chair in the room and sit next to his bed. I manage to say, "How are you feeling?"

He slowly opens his eyes then turns to me and all I see is pain. "I've been worse."

I nod my head and stare at the tile floor. The room is so silent that all you could hear is your own conscience.

"Maria, I'm sorry."

I left my head up in disbelief. "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault you're going to die."

He turns and stares at the ceiling.

"My life as been a failure from the start. Everything that I have ever done was causing others pain and sorrow. My parents were always angry at me. What happened at Cumberland Collage might be my fault. I'm

not sure if I killed those people and that guilt kills me everyday. My parents said that I was always a burden and they might be right. But now that I met everyone at this hospital, I never have been this happy in

my whole life. I have friends and I don't have worry about being alone. Maria, I have been always causing you trouble. I'm so sorry."

Is this how he truly feels? That he has is the only one who has caused me problems?

"You have never caused a burden on me."

He quickly turns his head to me. "Most of the time, you make me worry about you. You never killed anyone and I know it. Forget about your parents. They never realized what a great person you are. No one has

ever blamed you for their problems especially me. You are more than what a friend could ever ask for."

For the first time, he actually smiled and he was truly happy. I see the tears fall from his eyes and he slowly places his hand on my face.

"I'm really scared to die but I'm glad everyone is here especially you."

My eyes begin to water and it's harder to see. CR whispers,

"Promise me, that….. you won't blame yourself …..because of me. Live life better than… I ever could. Thank you…Maria for being my…friend."

He smiles for one last time. Suddenly fireworks go off and everyone stares at the window but me. His hand falls off my face and onto the bed. I quickly pick up hand and grip on it for dear life.

"No! Please don't die! I LOVE YOU!" My tears fall onto his arm. I look at his face. He is so pure. My tears then fall onto his smiling face and I whisper, "I promise that I will live life to the fullest! For the both of us, I

will save patients everyday of my life!"

You meant more to me than a friend and when you died, a part of me was gone.


End file.
